yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Geiju Tsuka
Geiju Tsuka is a male student who currently attends Akademi High School. He is the president of the Art Club. Appearance Geiju has short, red hair with small tufts protruding from the sides. He has freckles on his cheeks. He wears a yellow smock with paint splatters on it, a black beret, and blue-rimmed glasses. His eyes are light green. He wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" with a picture of a paintbrush on his left arm. Description "The students of Akademi High find it very difficult to describe Geiju. He is known for being a man of few words - VERY few words. He speaks almost exclusively in one-word or two-word sentences, and sometimes doesn't bother responding to questions at all. There are rumors that he has never been witnessed expressing any kind of emotion whatsoever. Some students see him as a "tortured artist" whose silence stems from his frustrations with art and people. Other students see him as a pretentious hipster who is trying to make himself look deep by being untalkative. Some students think his taciturn personality makes him dreamy and cool, and other students speculate that he may have some sort of speech disorder or mental condition. Many students speculate why such an anti-social person would want to become a club leader - but regardless of his reticent nature, he does a proper job of operating his club. He can be found in his clubroom almost every spare moment that he is not in class. His artwork is widely regarded as being very impressive - but he is frequently seen scrapping his work and starting over from scratch for no apparent reason. He seems to dislike being distracted while painting, but will always make time to critique others' artwork if he is asked to (and sometimes without being asked to). Even though he never says more than two words per sentence, he always finds a way to impart sagely advice that helps his clubmembers to drastically improve their art skills. Is he introverted and shy, or a cynical misanthrope? Is he a tortured soul, or a pretentious poser? Does he prefer to stay silent, or is there something that is forcing him to be tight-lipped? Nobody knows what to make of him, but everyone can recognize that he is an artist of great skill who is destined to be widely renowned for his works."https://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a loner. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will run away from the school and call the police. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Due to him having the Loner persona, he will hide his face if Ayano aims her phone at him. Reputation Geiju's default reputation is +33. Liked: 0 Respected: 100 Feared: 0 Routine At 7:00 AM, Geiju enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Art Club on the second floor and paints. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 3-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Art Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Art Club and stays there until the end of the day. On Friday afternoons, he and the other Art Club members gather behind the cherry tree to paint the landscape. If the Art Club is disbanded, he will go to the west-side fountain and sketch there instead. Art Club Geiju is leader of this club, and the player will have to talk with him to join. If he dies, or if less than five of the members of the club remain, the club shuts down. If any club members report to him about Ayano's crimes, or if he sees her commit crimes, he will kick her out. Topics The topics towards Geiju are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Drama * Science * Memes * Gossip * Friends Positive *Art *Anime *Reading *Solitude *School Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Geiju was first shown in the "March Progress Report" video. *His name 'geijutsuka' (芸術家) means 'artist' in Japanese. *His hair's, eyes', and glasses', colors may represent the RGB additive color model. *His parents are similar to him.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/8nlea9/question_about_club_leaders_parents/ *He has a similar personality to Ayano Aishi, Kuu Dere, and Homu Kurusu. Quotes Illustrations Art-leader-full.png|Geiju's illustration. Art_Club_President_Silhouette.png|Geiju's silhouette. Geijutiny.png|An illustration of Geiju from the the third-anniversary blog post. Geiju Tsuka.png|Geiju in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Art_concept.png|Concept art of Geiju by kjech. 5-YearAnniversaryGeijuTsuka.png|An illustration of Geiju from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery GeijuJuly1st.png|Geiju's 1st portrait. July 1st, 2018. GeijuJuly3rd.png|Geiju's 2nd portrait. July 3rd, 2018. Student_413rd.png|Geiju's 3rd portrait. September 13th, 2018. GeijuDec6th2018.png|Geiju's 4th portrait. December 6th, 2018. GeijuTsukaProfileDecember1st2019.png|Geiju's current profile. December 1st, 2019. GeijuModel.png|Geiju's model by Qvajangel. Geiju Tsuka Painting Art Club.png|Geiju painting in the Art Club. Geiju Tsuka Eating Lunch.png|Geiju eating his lunch outside of the Art Club. Geiju Tsuka Painting Cherry Tree.png|Geiju painting behind the cherry tree after school on Friday. Category:Characters Category:Male Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Club Leader Category:Males Category:Art (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:Loner (Persona)